


Strange Affection - The Sequel

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Dark, F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: Because I have some free time without learning, I thought it’d be nice to continue my “Strange Affection” fanfiction. So if you start to read this one, I’d advice you to read the first part of the story, cuz you won’t understand too much from this. :D Well yes, this time we switched to 3rd person singular and I had my reasons to do so – first detachment, secondly to picture the changes the characters went through in the past few years. I hope you’ll like the sequel too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is pure FICTION and was written just for my (and my readers’) amusement!

 **Started:** 13/09/2007

 

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs50/f/2009/283/d/f/Strange_Affection_2_wp1_by_Useless_girl.jpg)

 

**Strange Affection**   
**\- The Sequel -**

 

1.

The morning news was on the TV in the half-lit room. The woman’s voice was barely audible, just the flashes of the images gave some light in the room, which’s white walls turned into red and yellow from the change of the picture. An enormous fire raged on the crime scene. Dave leant forward and was listening to the reporter’s whisper-like voice, which he could hear perfectly. The television’s low purring nearly melted into the room’s silence – just Jennifer’s quiet breathing broke it. Her husband was staring forward with messy hair, his face didn’t show anything from his stirred up emotions, which started to move from the pictures he saw.

The reporter – next to the usual sentences by fire cases – mentioned some strange things too, like that the fire had no focal point and the flames shaped a strange figure. They didn’t know anything about its origin and because of this they thought that maybe some kind of extreme sect had started the fire. In addition the fire’s smoke wasn’t the usual grey or black, it rather gleamed in a gold colour over the orange flames. People were standing confused in front of the respectable house, which was in the property of a noted lawyer family.

But Dave knew. He recognized the features of the smoke and the figure. He knew who did this and he even suspected why… It was likely that the owners weren’t simple lawyers. The house was already past, because just a few black lumbers and bricks had left from it. If he wasn’t mistaken, it had been a vampire-nest or a safe-house. Or a smaller clan’s house. He rubbed his stubbles on his chin deep in thoughts while he was thinking about a certain person and the destruction’s possible causes.

‘Elizabeth… Finally you pushed through? Why did you have to do such a scenic havoc after all these years? Why did you come back now?’ he asked himself. He switched off the TV and stood up, leaving the room with his silent steps with his cell in his hand. He wanted to call some of his connections in London.

***

The sounds of an uneasy breathing broke the dark room’s silence when the main door closed after the comer with a heavy crack and the countless locks – magical and mechanic ones as well – activated immediately and the strong door grimly locked out every intruder with the outside world as well. Faint light flared up when the woman lit a few candles with a single wave of her hand. She started getting rid off her scorched clothes with a tired and painful expression and when she was finally standing naked next to the couch, she carefully examined her injuries in the full-length mirror, which filled nearly the half of a wall. There was a badly burnt wound right under her breast playing in harsh red and black and there were other smaller bruises on her arms, thighs and on other parts of her body. She had a rough night and worked hard for the vampires’ death. The person who hired her forgot to mention that very important information that the targeted house was full of vampires who could use magic as well.

She sighed from the sight, but she got used to injuries. A few thin scars from her previous jobs already broke her pale skin’s perfection. She carefully pushed the edge of her wound then he put his other hand over it and started murmuring a spell. The injury began to burn painfully, but the blue fire coming from her palm was already healing it.

“Do you need something, Elizabeth?” her one and only employee and friend stepped into the room. His name was Thomas and he was a young and tall vampire. Liz saved him a few years ago – not much later than coming back to England. A few angry vampires wanted to finish him off. They were from the same clan, which once wanted to catch Liz too. Since then the young man always helped her if she needed it and it didn’t matter what she asked from him. The dark eyes quickly eyed the naked woman, but none of them felt embarrassed because she had no clothes on.

“No, thanks, I’m okay, Tom… although… I’d be grateful for some food” she turned her head towards him while she continued the spell over the nicely healing wound. But she knew that she won’t be able to make it fully disappear.

“As you wish” the boy smiled. He still had nearly every human feature he had when he was alive. Maybe this was the reason why Liz tolerated Tom’s presence. He was already on his way out of the room when she called after him.

“Wait a minute…”

“Yes?”

“I need some.”

“Again?” he asked, but he didn’t sound bored or resigned, he was rather serious and worried.

“Yes” she nodded, closing her gold-brown eyes for a moment.

Thomas nodded barely noticeable then after a little worried sigh he walked to her. He looked all way long into her eyes, but despite this he saw every details of the naked body, which turned towards him. He swallowed unnoticeably then stopped in front of Liz. She held out her hand and the sharp knife from the table appeared on her palm. Tom turned his head obediently onto the side and his face showed nothing from the little pain when she cut his neck. Then he closed his eyes when he felt the naked body pressing against his and the hot tongue on the skin of his neck. His dark and sinful blood drops awoke a nice tingling and hunger in the pretty woman. He put his strong arms around Liz unwillingly and pulled the woman sticking to his neck even closer.

Liz felt the dark blood running down her throat, filling her up with power and a nice breeze awoke in the room which embraced both of them. Her smaller cuts healed right away from it then after she licked along the vampire’s neck a few times she left the wound and raised her glowing gold eyes onto Thomas’ face, who was on the edge of ecstasy. The boy looked back at her with desire in his eyes, his gaze wandered down on her body, stopping by the hard nipples’ sight and another longing pain shot through his groin.

“Liz…” he moaned faintly, but she sealed his lips with one of her long index-fingers then she pressed her still bloody lips to the man’s mouth for a short and gentle kiss.

“Thank you, Thomas… You know how helpful you were.”

“I know, but Liz…”

“Tomorrow night, okay? I’m very tired now – barely standing here.”

“Alright…” he sighed a bit resignedly then playfully stroked along her nice butt. He let her go and headed for the door “I’ll serve your dinner in a few minutes. Take a bath until then – you stink from smoke…” he winked back from the door before disappearing. She laughed and shook her head.

As she looked back into the mirror, the smile faded away immediately. The golden irises were glowing more than usual – just like after every time she tasted blood – especially vampire blood…

***

Dave hasn’t wasted his time – after arranging a few phone calls he tried to close his businesses in New York so he could catch a flight. It was quite a while since the last time he was in London, but he always feels a nice tingling inside of him when he steps onto his native soil. He inhaled the fresh early autumn air and put his shades on so that the faint sunlight couldn’t hurt his eyes. He grabbed his bag and flagged down a taxi. While he watched the familiar streets he was thinking about his wife and kids. They have already started their own lives during the years – except Rosie, who was still in high school. Then his thoughts came back to the original cause of his arrival… finding Elizabeth…

***

The spectacled man behind the broad antique table studied some old notes and books, which were dealing with vampires and the other children of the night, when one of his notes suddenly blazed up. He exclaimed surprised and jumped up to rake out the fire with a heavy leather-covered book. When he looked up, his heart jumped too, because he saw a furious beauty on the other side of the table, whose golden gaze glued him to that spot. Anger was radiating from the woman.

“Miss Townsend, how… Can I help you?” he asked a bit awfully, but then he cleared his throat and straightened his back, bracing himself up.

“You really don’t know, Jefferson?!” the brunette hissed.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play the fool! I know you saw the news! Yesterday I nearly died there, because you forgot to mention that ‘small’ fact that the targets used magic too! Can you explain this to me?” she leant over the table, propping herself on her hands.

“Please, Miss Townsend… I’ve told you everything I knew…”

“You think I’m stupid, Jefferson? I know that you’re just a puppet, a broker! Tell me who your master is! I want to meet him! I want to know why he’d held back such important information! I want to know what his purpose was with this, or I’d have to think that it was a planned homicidal attempt – with me as the target…” she leant even closer. Her eyes were glowing in gold, giving a scary expression for Liz. Another flame appeared on her palm.

“Miss Townsend… I’m not allowed to…”

“I don’t care! I want to meet him! As soon as possible! Tell him! I don’t care how you do it!”

“I don’t think you know what you’re asking from me” he said suddenly serious. The man looked like someone in his late thirties. “Usually my Master never names his reasons.”

Liz didn’t give a damn about that the man turned ice-cold. She reached over the table and pulled him closer by his shirt. He had to prop himself on the table surface to keep his balance.

“I don’t care” she hissed “You know my number! Call me when you have the date!” and she let Jefferson go and stormed out of the office without saying goodbye.

***

There was a deep and creepy laugh in the nearly pitch-black room, caressing the antique furniture. The figure lying on a comfortable couch melted nearly completely into the dark, just his silhouette showed when he moved.

“So the Miss was angry?” Jefferson heard the velvet voice from the other end of the line. He could have risk that his master had a good time.

“Oh yes. She nearly set my whole desk on fire. She wanted her explanation indignantly why we held information back.”

“Great. Then we goaded her curiosity.”

“Yes, Master. There’s no doubt about that. And she asked an appointment to see you, because she wants you to tell her your intentions in person.”

“My intentions?”

“Yes. She suspects a homicidal attempt. Against her.”

Another short laugh came then the velvety voice could be heard again, which sent a nice shiver down Jefferson’s spine. “Hmm… so she’s fierce and purposeful.”

“I should note that she’s literally fierce…”

“Oh yes… Alright – if she wants to meet me this badly then she can come.”

“Are you sure, Master?” the spectacled man asked unsure.

“Yes. Bring her to me in four days time at 11pm. I’ll wait for her.”

 

“As you wish, Master” the man agreed with an uneasy feeling, but he knew that he was too insignificant to disobey his lord.

***

Liz was lying in her big bathtub. The fragrant water surrounded her. Her stinging body started to get better as her pores drank in the heat of the water, making it nice lukewarm. She dove under the surface to wet her long hair again. It floated around her lazily. She completely gave herself up to the silent pleasure of bathing in the candlelight. Doing this she always felt her soul filling up with the warm feel of home and clarity, although she knew that she was far from being a clean person. To the outside world she was just a fire magician or witch, who kills for money, but she knew that they were wrong. She was much worse. It’s true that she did it from good intentions, but she’d killed hundreds of vampires with her power when they wanted to use her abilities. No one had survived just Dave, his wife and daughter, whom were held captive so that Dave’s mistress could keep him at bay. But Elizabeth killed her too.

Dave…

In the past years there wasn’t a single day he didn’t come into her mind. She missed the man and those things she could live through on his side in this new life, which she started to get used to and accept. She had no choice. Now she knew where she came from and where’s she heading to. She didn’t want to drag Dave into this, although the man was still dear to her heart. The burning love at the beginning had slowly faded away with time when she’d accepted that his place was not on her side but on his family’s. With heavy heart Liz had left him on that beach. That picture still haunted her in her dreams, just like that last sentence she heard from him in her head…

‘This isn’t the last time you see me…’

No it wasn’t the last time she saw him, because for a few more years he had been working in the music-industry. He was a famous performer on the whole world so it was no wonder that Liz met him in newspapers where there were articles of him or Depeche Mode. When this occurred she stroked along his picture with a sad expression and she could nearly feel his hands sliding on her body, following her well-known curves. He gave such great pleasures to her which she couldn’t share with another man. Not even with Thomas.

She gasped for air when she finally came up from under the water where she had been thinking in the last couple of minutes, listening to the blood in her ears. Her pale fingers grabbed the edge of the tub then she put her forearms onto the cool edge, putting her chin onto her hand and staring at the marble floor’s streak. Her skin was nearly steaming from the water, but she didn’t care.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. After giving permission to come in Thomas walked into the bathroom holding Liz’s black silk-robe on his arm. It had a golden Chinese dragon on its back.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, but you have a guest. He’s waiting down in the hall.”

“Who’s it?” she looked up and waved with her eyes to put the robe onto the nearby chair.

“I don’t know. A man.”

“How’s that you don’t know?” she lifted one eyebrow questioningly.

“I know that you’d forbidden me to let in people who don’t tell their names or act suspiciously, but this man said crisply that he had an important role in your past…”

“Alright, alright” she waved with her hand “Please tell him that I’ll be there in a few minutes. But he cannot leave the hall.”

“Yes” Tom nodded with a little smile and watched as the water drops ran down on her body when she stood up then he turned around and left.

Liz had no idea who wanted to see her.

‘Why didn’t he simply tell his name? It’d have been easier that way’ she thought while she quickly dried her body with a soft towel. She brushed her hair and put on her silk-robe. Her curiosity was greater than to go and dress up properly. And if she is not interested in the man, she’ll send him away with a wave of her hand. She quickly got into her slippers and crossing her room she stepped out onto the deep-red carpet of the hallway and hurried towards the stairs. After a few seconds she put her right hand onto the polished banister and looked down into the hall. She froze to that spot and exclaimed:

“Dave?!”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs51/i/2009/299/d/7/Strange_Affection_2_wp2_by_Useless_girl.jpg)

 

2.

As he heard his name, he turned towards the sound and as he looked up the sight of the slim woman at the top of the stairs took his breath away. He quickly eyed the body from head to toe in the thin robe then the green and the gold eyes met.

“Liz…” he whispered then noticed with surprise that anger appeared on her face as she started walking down the stairs. Dave couldn’t help himself – with dry mouth – he watched her breasts moving under the soft material with every step and quietly hissed when he realised: there was just the soft skin under the robe, nothing else.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she stopped a few steps away from him, bringing him back from his daydreaming. Because he could still feel the other man’s gaze burning his back, first he took a deep breath.

“Not here, Liz, please” he touched her upper-arm lightly.

“I’m not sure I want to invite you further into my house, Dave. I thought that I was clear back then.”

“Shall I turn him out of doors?” Tom asked quietly but on a determined voice. He disliked the dark-haired man from the first moment.

“No, not yet, Tom. Thank you. Come with me, Dave!” she frowned and headed to a door on the left, which led to a room with antique furniture. It seemed to be a mix of a parlor and a living room with the high bookshelves, the big desk, the two comfortable armchairs and the two sofas and a coffee table in the other end of it.

“Do you want to drink something?” Liz asked the routine question with her arms folded in front of her chest after waving to Dave to sit down into one of the armchairs in front of the wide desk.

“No, thank you.”

“Great. I drink” she turned around and stepped to a tray to pour some whiskey for herself. Dave followed every move of hers unnoticeable. “And what made you pay this surprising but not awaited visit of yours?” she asked still a bit angrily. She sat down on the other side of the table crossing her long legs and she circled the lime drink in the glass. Its colour was now close to her current eye-colour.

“I saw the fire in the news…” he answered on a low tone while his eyes were still examining her familiar and somehow strange face.

“And?” she raised one eyebrow and sipped from her drink.

“The fire made me realise that it was you and suspicion came up in me that…”

“That? Go on!”

“That you kill for money.”

“What an assumption, Dave! You can be proud of yourself! You guessed right!” she noted sardonically and drank the half of her drink.

“Liz!” he looked at her shocked “What’s wrong with you? You weren’t like this! You’d have never been able to kill for money and now you do…”

“… like my mother and my father, yes. I’m a headhunter – I kill the vampire who becomes my target. Why is this so bad? I do good with this to the human society!” her eyes flashed “Now that I can’t be a full member of it, at least let me have this!” she hissed and drank the last drop of her whiskey.

“But Liz…”

“Dave, I’ve changed! I’m not the same woman, who’d left you there on that beach years ago! I’m not that young girl anymore, who naively believed in love and in a better future. You have no idea Dave, what I had to live through. You have no idea how deep I went in Hell…”

“Then tell me, Liz! Let’s talk, like in the old days!”

“No Dave, we didn’t talk back then just made love” she grimaced in a way that he couldn’t decide whether it was a smile or a mop.

He couldn’t speak for a minute. He could see those occasions on countless pictures flashing in his mind and he had to sigh and close his eyes for a moment. When he looked up, he wanted Liz badly again, but he tried to control his desires. He never understood this reaction of his. Anytime he got close to this woman, his body reacted like this – except those times when he could speak to her normally.

Elizabeth saw on him that he was struggling. She knew him. One glimpse at him was enough for her to see what was going on in his head. Dave wasn’t that mysterious vampire to her anymore, who had totally wrapped her around his finger back in the States. Now she could see his mistakes, weaknesses and his longing after her flesh. She could give it to him with one gesture, if she wanted… She smiled faintly but inside she could still feel the waves of her anger because he dared to come here. Slowly and deliberately she sat back in her comfortable armchair and put her naked legs onto the edge of the table, crossing them and showing even more from her pale skin. She knew that this sight was getting unbearable for Dave. Knowing that he can’t have Liz will edge him to an outburst. And Liz wanted exactly this. She saw that the man swallowed hard and blinked a few times so that the glowing green eyes could return to normal.

“Fie, Dave… I thought you’ve learnt self-discipline during the years…” she sighed, circling on the edge of the glass with her long fingers. She was getting thirsty again.

“You enjoy torturing me, don’t you?” he asked clearing his throat.

“Oh yes. I can feel how badly you want me, and somehow it fills me with bitter gratification knowing that you can’t have me.”

“Liz, why are you so cruel to me? The time we spent together means nothing to you then? The things we lived through together?”

“Dave, if you came just because of this then you can go” she stood up and walked to the bar with her empty glass to refill it. She felt the movement in the air, but she didn’t move just took her time pouring the drink.

Dave couldn’t bear it anymore and with his supernatural speed he was already behind the woman, but didn’t touch her just leant to her ear.

“Why are you avoiding me this much, Liz?” he closed his lips to the graceful neck, brushing the long brown hair aside “What did I do against you, which made me deserve this punishment?”

She had to close her eyes for a moment when Dave’s familiar scent reached her nose and she felt his hot breath on her neck. So he’d already eaten…

“I’ve told you. Your place is on your family’s side.”

“Is this really the only reason? I don’t believe you. And anyway, Jenny wants to get divorced. I can’t blame her. She can’t carry this knowledge with her anymore and she doesn’t want to be in dread constantly, fearing that she or the kids can be attacked in any minute.”

“I’d lie, if I said I felt sorry” she hardened herself again and raised the glass to her lips.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you. You were always jealous of her.”

“I wasn’t!” she hissed, but regretted it immediately, cuz she walked into his trap. In the next moment the empty glass tatted on the bar.

“Oh come on, Lizy…” he carefully slid his hands around her, barely touching her tummy and side through the robe’s material “I know you were… Back in those days I could easily read you…”

“But now you can’t!” she strained from the touches. She hated herself, because instead of disgust she liked his hands on her. Her traitor body reacted immediately to the long fingers’ caresses. She knew that Dave felt the goose bumps on her skin. “Let me go, Dave. Leave me alone!” she said, but she wasn’t able to move when she felt that Dave’s charm started to work on her. But she didn’t want to give in to him. She focused all her power to stop the stirring emotions in her soul and heart, which were sealed away in the last few years.

Dave felt her struggle inside and this put a little smile into the corner of his mouth. His body wanted to touch her badly. His fingers started caressing Liz more deliberately. One of his hands reached under the robe and gently grabbed one of the neat breasts. Liz couldn’t stop a sigh from this and her body was on fire within a second when Dave’s lips touched the sensitive skin of her neck. She knew that the man was feasting on her scent now, gaining power from it like in the old days. When Dave hadn’t felt any resistance, he began kissing and stroking the slim body more firmly. His other hand slid upwards on the naked thigh, reaching under the thin black robe. His groin was burning now and his trousers were getting unsettlingly tight as he nuzzled to her back. Liz sighed when she felt his excitement pressing against her bum and in that very moment Dave’s fingers slid greedily between her hot thighs.

“Dave… don’t!” she moaned faintly.

“Why not? Let me love you again! Like in the past…” he asked softly biting the fragrant neck.

She couldn’t say anything to this, just swallowed hard. She knew that she can’t resist. But if she was already in such a situation then she’d enjoy it. Her hand found the strong caressing fingers between her legs and she pushed her groin against Dave’s palm, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder.

Dave knew that he’d won. But he didn’t know that not in the way he thought he did… He started kissing Liz greedily wherever he could reach her. His hand was squeezing her firm tits hard and his fingers slid into the hot wetness between her taut thighs. He liked that during the past years she just became even more desired. Once he loved her beyond words and now he could felt his love burn up for her again as he was listening to her quiet moans.

Elizabeth felt the desire wiping away every thought in her head. She pulled out Dave’s fingers from her body and faced him to lick them clean, tasting herself as well. This caused a deep and longing moan from the man. As she looked into the already glowing green irises, she smiled contentedly to herself then she pulled Dave to her by his nape. Their lips met in a greedy and wild kiss, while her free hand slid to his trousers and stroked along his length through the material before loosening his belt and pulling down the zipper. But before she reached under his underwear, she reached to the belt of her robe and breaking the kiss for a moment she smiled at the man temptingly. The robe fell onto the floor, revealing her nakedness and the scars, which broke the perfection of her skin. For a moment she saw the shock in Dave’s eyes, but now he was way too worked up to deal with the scars. He continued the wild kiss and Liz stroked down his trousers and underwear too from his body. She grinned into the kiss contentedly when she heard Dave’s faint moan and felt his body straining – she greedily grabbed his rock-hard member.

“I want it rough” she whispered looking up at him. His answer was an evil grin. Suddenly he turned her around and pressed her against the back of the sofa. She moaned with a smile, pressing her butt against Dave’s straining groin. She teasingly circled her hips a few times to excite him further. He growled nearly inhumanly and his left hand grabbed the soft hip hard, while his right reached under her and started stroking her wet pussy.

She moaned impatiently and pressed her slick folds against his fingers, signaling him not to wait any longer. Dave understood it and sliding his hand further back he pulled Liz apart so he could push his painfully throbbing cock more easily into her. Liz growled loudly from the hard thrust, which was followed by other ones, barely letting her breathe. Now both of them were moaning out loud. For a few minutes Dave was grabbing her hips desperately then after pushing Liz’s shoulder lower – so that she had to prop herself on her forearms, which were resting on the back of the couch – his hands found the bouncing breasts, which were moving to the rhythm of his thrusts. He grabbed them firmly, making her moan on a veiled voice.

The barely noticeable evil smile disappeared from the corner of Liz’s mouth while she was enjoying the wild and quick thrusts, letting Dave’s rock-hard cock penetrating her nearly painfully deep. In her thoughts she egged him to move even faster. Their bodies started swimming in sweat. Dave was moaning or sighing hoarsely without a break and his body strained more and more. His thrusts became shorter and faster. He was fucking the woman in front of him roughly. He had been longing for her painfully. He let her tits go and twined the long hair round his forearm and pulled it slightly so Liz’s neck could strain. His other hand reached down for her clit, which he started rubbing furiously. From this Elizabeth had to close her glowing gold eyes and she grabbed the back of the couch desperately.

Dave lost his head completely. The animal broke out of its cage and he bent onto the narrow back unwillingly. He pulled the graceful neck backwards again and he saw the blue veins throbbing under her sweaty skin. They allured his gaze while he kept up the steady rhythm of his hips. The slippery hotness around his cock blew his mind off. He felt the muscles clamping down on him as Liz’s orgasm was coming slowly nearer and nearer. When they squeezed him hard, he buried his head into her neck and in the moment of her climax he bit into her flesh. His whole body tensed. As he felt the hot blood hitting the back of his throat, he felt his hot seed exploding out of his painfully throbbing cock… He moaned into Liz’s neck and feasted on the double pleasure. He could feel his lover still flying high on the wings of her orgasm. The scent of the well-known body and the taste of the rich seasoned blood brought up old memories, which made him stick to the long neck even more. His jaw was tensing hard and his Adam’s apple was moving fast as he drank the sweet blood with big mouthfuls.

Elizabeth came to her senses within a moment due to the pain. She had to think just for a second to realise its source. The veins in her neck were straining painfully as Dave was still sucking on her blood. She slid him roughly out of her then tried to pull away from him, but the stone-hard arms didn’t let her go easily.

“Dave, let me go immediately!!” she yelled at him and with a strong wave of her magic she pushed him away. She stumbled backwards right away, pressing her hand onto her wound “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she shouted at the confused man, who just straightened his back and tried to break free from the daze of the blood, licking his mouth. He had to hold himself back not to jump onto the woman again and suck her dry. The strong blood went to his head.

“Liz… Liz… please! Forgive me, I didn’t…”

“You didn’t want to do it? YOU DIDN’T WANT TO DO IT?! Get out of my house! Immediately! You came just because of this? To fuck me then suck my blood?!”

“No! I really didn’t want to do this! Please, let’s talk about it! I didn’t mean to do it, I just wanted you so badly that I lost control!” he looked at her with despair in his eyes.

“We have nothing to talk about” she looked at him with her glowing gold eyes as icy as she could. Her voice nearly cut the air “Get out of here! Now!”

“Liz!”

“Thomas!” she called the vampire’s name. Probably he was still around, because he opened the door immediately and after sizing up the situation he sent a hard glimpse at Dave, who was already half-way dressed. “Please, escort the unwanted guest out of here and never let him enter my house again!”

“Whit my greatest pleasure, Elizabeth!” a satisfied smile crossed the pale face and he suddenly appeared on Dave’s side and started pushing him towards the door. He tried to protest.

“Please, Liz! Forgive me! Please, let me explain! Liz! Liz!”

“Dave Gahan, I NEVER want to see you again! Understand? NEVER! Be happy that I don’t burn you alive with my power right now! But the next time you dare to come here, I swear I’ll do it! Get out of here! I finished with you for good!” she turned her back to him and walked to the window. Because of the thick carpet her bare-footed steps had no sound.

She could hear Dave protesting in the hall with Thomas, but after that the heavy oak-door banged shut and the countless bolts and locks slid into their places. She was standing there quietly, her whole body shaking and she looked back into Dave’s eyes angrily then she watched him disappearing from the street with his sad expression on his face. Liz would’ve risked in that moment that she hated him from the bottom of her heart because of doing this to her. In the world of vampires and witches it was more than rude to take someone’s blood with force or without asking for it. But this wasn’t the only reason why Liz was angry at him. Dave’s visit unsettled her. Her new self couldn’t overlook his deed so easily like in the past, when she accepted nearly everything he did without any questions.

She was standing there pale from the blood-loss and was shaking from the cold and the shock, pressing her left hand onto her neck. Then she felt Tom covering her shoulders with her robe. Her golden gaze met the worried eyes gratefully when he looked up at him.

“Thank you, Tom.”

“It’s the least I could do. Come, sit down… As I see you’ve lost quite some blood… That jerk! The next time I see him, I…”

“You won’t do anything. Just… don’t let him in.”

“But Liz, what he’d done…”

“Please, don’t talk, just embrace me, okay?”

“Alright, come here” he pulled his mistress gently into his lap. She buried herself between the protecting arms gratefully. The last one and a half hour’s events stirred her up. She felt how sticky her neck was from the blood and her thighs from Dave. She felt herself dirty. More than ever before. She hated the feeling. She hated Dave. She hated him for making her weak again.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/138/7/4/Strange_Affection_2___3_by_Useless_girl.jpg)

 

3.

Elizabeth hurried next to Jefferson on the dark street without a word. After Dave’d left on that dim day, she got the call she was waiting for. They were heading to the spectacled man’s master, where she finally can ask her questions. She had some doubts whether it was really a good idea to meet an unknown vampire master, but she trusted her power. Until now it never let her down. She managed to shoo away Dave’s picture in her head with an inpatient grimace and followed her attendant to the imposing house. The thick oak gate opened quietly before they approached it, but as they walked into the house, she didn’t see anyone who could have opened it. She couldn’t decide now whether it was magic, or a vampire who had great hiding skills.

“This way!” Jefferson waved towards a long white marble stair which led onto the next floor.

Liz didn’t pay too much attention on the vampires lurking in the half-light, or onto the nicely lit portraits, which seemed to follow them with their eyes.

“If my Master’s answers aren’t satisfying to you, and you’d decide to come back to see him in this house again, don’t think that you’ll get in this easily. There are numerous invisible spells protecting us.”

“I’m not a beginner. I can feel them” Liz said drily. From the corner of her eyes she saw the man’s eyes flash belligerently, but he led her further into the house and didn’t say a word until they reached a gorgeously decorated corridor. Its walls were a nice yellow between the paintings, armors and carpets.

Jefferson remained silent, just stopped in front of the two guardian vampires and Liz assumed that they were waiting for his Master’s permission to step in. And yes, in the next moment the guards stepped aside and the door opened. A nice half-light welcomed Liz. She quickly checked the room. There were more sofas here and there and along the walls rich flowers and plants made the air fragrant. As she turned her head to the left, she could see some kind of a throne on a little podium, just between two windows. This gave a nice effect – the one who sits there can see everything, but the visitors can’t see his face just in case he wants it. But the throne was empty now.

“Elizabeth Townsend-Goldwing has arrived, Master!” Liz heard Jefferson’s voice next to her but when she looked to the side, the man was already gone and the door’s wings closed.

She swallowed unnoticeably. She didn’t like this. In the next moment she saw a movement to her right and turning that way she saw a man’s figure slowly evolving from the half-light. He was breathtakingly attractive. Liz was sure that back then that someone who’d chosen him for the Dark Blood’s Gift did so after a careful selection. His tall and slender figure walked on thick red carpet lithely – giving the image of a royal predator. His wavy brown and red hair reached down to the half of his back and the light glimpsed on it mildly. The fascinating blue eyes reminded her on the icy Nord’s blinding blue skies. The nice full lips curved into a smile, keeping the canines hidden. It was easy for Liz to imagine even through the clothes’ material how his muscles could strain in his broad shoulders as he stepped to her and took her hand to give a featherlike kiss onto it.

“Welcome to my house, Miss Townsend. I was waiting for this moment” he said on his soothing baritone, which made Liz feel as if someone stroked silk along her spine. She felt her nipples harden even from this short sentence – luckily her long black coat hid this – but she quickly composed herself. Somehow he looked familiar, but she didn’t know from where.

“If I knew your name, I’d say thank you” she said with a faint smile.

“Oh, please, forgive my rudeness, it’s just that it is quite out of common to have such a strong witch-master in my house.” Liz didn’t answer just nodded barely noticeable, accepting the compliment. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Lord Tharsis” he gave her another smile.

Liz had to strain her jaw not to smile back from reflex. She pulled herself together and hardened herself, closing the master vampire’s tricks out of her mind. She could see now more clearly – now the faint light didn’t seem to have an own life in his hair and blue irises.

“Please to meet you” she nodded again “I guess you know why I wanted to see you.”

“Oh yes, but please, take a seat” he waved with his long fingers towards two comfortable sofas.

Liz obeyed without a word and sat down onto the edge of the sofa, closing her legs, and she started pulling down her thin black leather gloves with gentle moves “Well, I’m listening, Lord Tharsis. I’d be curious to know why you kept important information back, risking my job’s success with doing so.”

“And your life, right?” he sent her a faint smile as he sat back comfortably on the soft pillows.

“Exactly” the woman nodded deliberately and took off her sunglasses, which hid her softly glowing gold irises, which was her former Lord’s legacy. Tharsis eyed her from head to toe with pleasure in his eyes then he returned to her unusual gaze.

“This eye-colour suits you” he mused.

“It’s a result of an unlucky accident” she shrugged “The delinquent is long dead. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“True. Well, if I said that I had no clue that your targets were magic-users, you wouldn’t believe it, would you?”

“No, it’s not likely I would” she crossed her legs.

“I guessed so. Elizabeth – can I call you like this?” She nodded. “Thank you. So Elizabeth, what’d you say if I told you that I wanted to test you?”

“What for?” she frowned.

“Well, let’s say that your former job was your exam work. I had to be sure that you are as strong as the rumors say in high quarters. There are some people who’ve heard this and that back in those days when you’ve performed your spectacular massacre. I had to check these rumors before I wanted to entrust you with a more serious job.”

“And doing so you risked my life too… I get it. And haven’t it crossed your mind that even if I survived that action, I would not say yes to your offer?”

“Oh it has crossed my mind” he stroked along his white shirt on his chest “But I think, you won’t be able to refuse my offer.”

“Really? You make me curious. What’d it be?”

Lord Tharsis smiled and pulled out a silver cigarette case from his black trousers’ pocket and with slow moves he lit one. Liz was getting tenser as she watched the man. She knew that he was just playing for time to make her more curious.

“Well, sadly some clashes came up between me and a few influential vampire lords. I’d like you to solve this problem for me – of course I’d repay your service usury and would give you a magical object as well, which could extend your power, I think. What do you say?” he looked at her.

Elizabeth hesitated then her calm voice broke the silence “This is too few information yet. Please, tell me exactly what you want…”

“Well” he inhaled the smoke then slowly exhaled it “There’s a smaller group – all vampire lords – which started intriguing against me, hoping that they can claim my high position in the vampire council in the case of my death. And you can understand that I want to put this off.”

“How big is this group and how strong are its members?” she asked calmly. Her face showed no emotions.

“Five vampires. Master vampires. Each one of them is more hundred years old. The youngest can be around two hundred. But don’t let yourself be fooled – it’s not sure that he is the weakest among them.”

“And I should kill them?”

“Exactly…” he puffed white smoke towards the ceiling. Liz watched it deep in thoughts for a moment.

“And where’s the trap?”

Lord Tharsis laughed on his magical voice “There’s no trap.”

“I don’t believe you. There’s always a trap. Maybe they are magic-users too, like the ones you made me kill?”

“Not all of them.”

“How many of them?”

“Three. Two is more risky. One of them leads a Clan too. But you’ll get more information from my kind servant, Jefferson. He’ll give you some files, if you accept the job.”

“And why would it be good for me to accept it?” she asked with a hard expression.

“You became a bloody professional businesswoman during these years, didn’t you?”

“Please, leave the empty compliments and comments and don’t engross our precious time. I’d like to get some answers.”

“Elizabeth, Elizabeth…” he shook his head a bit “Always this rushing… Well, you want to know why this job’d be rewarding for you?” he stood up and walked around the couch where he had been sitting and started pacing slowly behind it “I’d put more than enough money onto your bank account…”

“Money isn’t top priority for me. I like to think that I’m not too worldly.”

“Oh yes, I know this about you as well.”

“You dig into my past?”

“To know a little more about you, yes. I like to know my business partners.”

“What makes you think that I’ll accept your request?”

“I’m hoping you will” he smiled secretly.

“What’s that you keep for yourself?”

“Hmm… I think, you should think about this.” In the next moment Liz felt his breath next to her ear as he slid a folded paper into her hand. “This… would be your other payment…” he whispered into her ear and she had to concentrate hard not to shiver and reach for her ornate knife, which she always kept by her.

She held the yellowish paper between her thin fingers and unfolded it with an expressionless face. “How did you get this?” she turned her surprised gaze to him.

Lord Tharsis just smiled and straightened up to go around the couch and take a seat across Liz. “Let’s just say that I have my connections” he ran his index-finger along his lower lip and half-closed his blue eyes. This gesture was familiar for her too, but she couldn’t remember from where. Did she saw him earlier?

She looked at the paper again. There was a drawing of a pendant on it. But it wasn’t an ordinary one. She could see as the black, deep-green and deep-blue smoke melted into each other again and again, just to diverge in the polished oval pebble. In real life the smoke never stopped moving. A graceful silver holder attached it to a thin but strong chain. Elizabeth Goldwing, who was still living inside of her, recognized it immediately – this way Liz too. Back then in the distant past the witch freed her whole energy with the help of this object and she would have done many other things with it if she had had enough time to examine the power of the stone. But her Lord’s servants had killed her while she fled from them and with her death a big amount of her Lord’s power had vanished as well… If she could get it back… if she could try the stone… Her more rational side sensed danger. She knew that the power of the stone can be dangerous too, if she uses it misguidedly, but she was too curious about how much stronger it could make her…

The vampire watched the motionless woman contentedly. She was sitting there lost in thoughts. He could nearly see as the promise of the relic gets into her head, bewitching her thoughts. He knew that it’s a huge temptation for the already strong witch, who was still far from discovering her full power – though it was possible that she wasn’t clear with that at all. If he could win her for himself…

“How do you want me to execute them?” she looked up with a sterner glimpse.

Tharsis smiled “You can hunt them down individually as well and use the method which suits you the best. I trust your creativity. The main point is that it has to be discreet. Or I should say not too ostentatious. Those who’re involved will know that I’m the one who started cleaning the lines of the combiners anyway. But until they have no proof against me…”

“I have the freedom of action…”

“Exactly” he nodded with a broader smile then smacked his fingers. From the half-light a slim, but short pale woman appeared with two glasses on a tray in her hands. “Well, I’m glad that we could come to an understanding. You’ll learn more about the details through Jefferson. Let’s drink for the success of our deal!” he raised the glasses and offered one for Liz.

For a few moments she watched the vampire suspiciously then her pale fingers reached out for the glass. Despite the illusion he made she could feel the coldness of his skin on her fingertips. She clank glasses with him without a word, but before she could taste the red fluid she asked “And why do you offer the pendant for me? Why don’t you use it – or someone from your Clan?”

“Because not everyone is allowed to use its power. I’m not a witch and my Clan is in lack of such high-level fire wizards who could do something with the power of the pendant. At any rate I’ve kept it, thinking forward. As you can see, I did the right thing” he flashed another disarming smile, but Liz remained suspicious.

She examined her opposite while she sipped from the glass. It was human blood. She knew it from its smell as well. It was still warm. She could imagine herself as the light in her eyes got a bit brighter as she tasted the liquid. She wasn’t sure whether she did the right thing with accepting the offer, but now there was no turning back. She put the nearly full glass onto one of the tables – she took just one sip – and put on her delicate gloves and sunglasses deliberately.

“If we have discussed all the important questions concerning the case, I don’t want to hold you up, Lord Tharsis” she stood up “I guess I’ll get the missing information soon.”

“Yes, indeed. Soon you’ll hear from us” he stood up too then led his guest to the door and kissed her hand elegantly again.

Liz nodded and left the building with the cool imprint of the kiss on her hand. She felt something in him. Something disturbing. She didn’t trust him.

***

Another chair fell into pieces as it hit the wall powerfully. The room soon turned into a battlefield in the dim twilight. Just someone’s panting could be heard in the sudden silence then some more unarticulated growls came too. A slender figure’s outlines appeared as it crawled in the room from wall to wall, tearing on himself. Then suddenly light flooded the room from the survived lamp on the nightstand. It was switched on by the exhausted man, who leant against the foot of the bed now. He was still loudly panting from the last outburst – they came upon him again and again since he’d left the imposing building. He was gasping for air as he bent his head back and rested it on the creased sheet. With his light-green shining eyes he stared at the ceiling and let himself get lost in his rugged thoughts. It was a long while ago since he had to fight the beast inside of him this hard. She broke out from her mental cage wildly to take control over Dave’s body. Dave just wanted to destroy and kill. He didn’t know why Liz’s blood has such an effect on him. It was still running in his veins like burning fluent fire. He wouldn’t have thought that she can get this strong during the years. Her blood was stronger even from Dave’s former Mistress, who had been more than a thousand years old until Elizabeth had killed her.

The bloodlust and sexual desire which came upon him again and again since she threw him out a few days ago amazed and confused him. But he tried to hold himself back, to suppress the unbearable need. For now he’s managed to do so, but he knew that sooner or later he’ll have to go out during the darkness to drink some human blood. He hoped that this way he’ll be able to “water” the strong witch blood in his system. He remembered that he barely felt hunger for days after feasting on Liz’s blood to survive that damned night in the past. The only difference was that back then she gave her blood willingly and now he took it with force. He wasn’t prepared for it.

Dave had no idea how he could lose control during their lovemaking and ended up doing this shameful thing to her. But he did it and maybe he’d lost her for good. Though he came back here because of her – to influence her and try to stop her from killing. But he found a completely different, a cold Elizabeth in London who gave up so many principles of hers during the years… It was true that he had no idea what kind of things she had to live through to stay alive, but he could guess it. He was sure it wasn’t easy for her in this world he dragged her in. It was never easy to survive in the children of the night’s world. Here everything was about surviving and the short-term safety which could be gained from fighting for positions. And he let her go on that windy Thursday. He let her go through this alone. Sure he saw that she managed to go on with her life, but now he wasn’t sure at all that she’ll listen to him after the thing he did to her.

He has to visit one of the influential vampires, whom he got to know while he was still Dita’s child, but he stayed in connection with him since then. He helped for Dave several times if he needed advices how to make the New York Clan work, how to govern it. Because after Elizabeth’s “great clean-up” Dave collected the survivors and the new vampires and he became their leader for a while, sharing and dividing the territories. After a few years he picked a replacement and since then he became the ‘lonely wolf’ again. He helped for the Clan just when a bigger problem occurred.

He hit the mattress with his fist exhausted and nervously. He has to pull himself together! In this condition he cannot go to that party where he wants to meet his acquaintance! Going out to seek for a victim right away seemed a good idea. He wanted to be calm the next evening. He didn’t want to draw attention on him if not necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2010/200/5/e/Strange_Affection_2___4_by_Useless_girl.jpg)

 

4.

Quiet and elegant music in the background, gorgeous saloons, grandiose hairdos, enchanting glimpses shining with the light of the underworld, amazing dresses and suits – perfection came alive. Or at least from the outside it must have looked like that for the shallow observer, who let himself getting enchanted by the measured laughs and the lewd looks. The victim couldn’t see the danger behind the sparkling irises. A vampire ball – staged by the more sophisticated ones – looked like this. The majority of the guests didn’t know the occasion at all, they were just allured here by the happening itself. They were like moths to the flame. Finally they had the opportunity to show themselves or to boast about what they’d done since the last party they’d attended.

The slender man, who stepped into the room in a black suit and took a glass filled with blood, never liked these way too power-demonstrating events. His former mistress held such parties too where she could show how much power she’d gained or whom she managed to seduce. But of course as a celebrity in the mortal world he liked these happenings, because those were harmless. He just had to hide his true nature. Here it wasn’t a problem if it showed, because everyone was a vampire – except the influential humans the bloodsuckers brought with themselves or the seduced fools. But here he had to pay attention on every gesture he made to keep the others away from drawing the wrong conclusions. Especially when someone was watching these gestures directly. It was a game of power where often your life depended on one conversation. If you were able to protect yourself and your territories then they left you alone, but if you seemed weak, you failed and just a few hours or days had remained for you. You had to say goodbye for everything you were and owned, for the things you’ve built up during the years – all these found a new owner after your death. These were cruel laws which had been written for survival. This was the way vampires cleaned their lines, getting rid from the weak suckers.

But for now Dave wasn’t worried because of the ones who attended this party – though there were a few more powerful vampires than him, but during the years he managed to assure a quite good position. Of course some members of his race didn’t like that he was getting this strong after his mistress’ death. Most of them were suspicious and confused even from the fact that he could survive the death of Dita Van Tesse and of course the destroying power of that fire-witch. They heard the rumours that more than ten years ago he was there in the middle of her cruel power in New York. They whispered that on that night a new chapter had opened in the history of the Nord American vampires’ lives – and especially in the ones who were living in New York City.

They’ve heard that after a few days a fresh and enormous power took control over, collecting the survivors into an effective Clan – giving power for the worthy and building up an effective network, which supervised the vampire-population and its strength, creating a nearly equally strong vampire society. But of course these rumors were mainly just exaggerated rumors for the majority. But no one could deny that one of the most powerful Nord American vampire clans could be found in New York and the leader of this clan just walked into one of the imposing saloons, smelling the content of his glass and not paying too much attention to the gazes which eyed him from head to toe.

He eyed the crowd for his acquaintance, but he suspected that he’s arrived too early to find Gabriel here. He always had his specific little games, but Dave tired not to think too much about them. For the time being he decided to mingle in the crowd though he saw that some of the influential guest have already started their predator-like circles around him, like stalkers coming nearer and nearer, ready to find out some news about him. He knew that his suddenly enormous power was interesting to them. He was getting bored with them, though it wasn’t too difficult to disarm the intrusive ones. His politeness and seductive skills were always noticeable – even when he had been a human.

***

‘Shit. What the hell is he doing here?’ the woman in black thought behind her mask as she was standing in a darker corner of the balcony, watching the chatting or dancing guests. She was here because of her mission. For now she just seized up things, she had no exact plan yet, but she hoped that she’ll be lucky tonight.

She followed the dark-haired man with her eyes for another few moments until he got company – a woman in a fancy dress. She could see even from this distance that they began a shallow conversation. Here, through her nice black lace-mask it wasn’t prominent that her eyes glistened and moved along the balcony with a light golden colour until she found she was searching for. She linked the faces to the names which she received this morning in a file. Lord Wordsforth, Ezékiel Young, Christoph Vril-Ya, Nathaniel de Lac and Edward Brightshown.

She made a face as she watched her targets whispering verbally and non-verbally, flashing their eyes at each other time after time, “taking a break” in observing the guests downstairs. But she noticed too that when Lord Tharsis appeared, all of them followed him with their eyes. Their gazes weren’t too kind, indeed.

Elizabeth instinctively ran her hand along the blade which was attached to her forearm under her dress. She knew that it was impossible to shuffle her graceful sword inside under this strapless dress. But she trusted her power too, which she completely closed into her body. She was careful, she didn’t want anyone to sense it. She didn’t want to draw attention on her. She concentrated hard on her targets and her surroundings. She saved every little morsel of information. With one glimpse she could size up which one of the vampires have already had dinner; she noted how much blood they took from the fine glasses, which were served by the human servants; and where the vampire lords’ servants were positioned. They weren’t brave enough to spin the subtle veil of intrigues unprotected.

Her concentration broke when the elegant host of the evening started to speak. Every head turned towards him. She had to concentrate very hard not to obey to the delicately forcing energy, which filled the whole ball room, and to be able to look away. She had to confess that the ancient vampire who started talking downstairs knew how to attract attention.

Liz stepped further back from the balustrade and in the shadows she started going around the boxes – stopping here and there not to make sensation. Although she had great skills in slinking and shading her presence, she was still among experienced vampires. Time after time she stopped – as if she just admired the paintings – but meanwhile with one eye she scanned her surroundings.

“A majestic piece, isn’t it?” she heard a male voice next to her. For a while she saw that the stranger was circling around her.

“It’s a bit too vivid for my taste” she shrugged her naked shoulder elegantly.

“Well, well… so you like naturalistic style better?” the blonde vampire smiled. His long hair was spun together and reached down to his waist. He turned towards Liz.

“We can say” she sent him a shallow smile while she sized up the man next to her. ‘He’s around 300 years, not a master vampire, but he’s strong enough’ she thought.

“I haven’t seen you around yet” the owner of the greenish-blue eyes noted.

“No surprise.”

“Well… then you’re a fresh rose?”

“Don’t you sense it?”

“You don’t let me size up your power.”

“Then it seems my defense works well” she sent him another smile, but saw that the other vampire though that it was for encouraging him. ‘Shit!’

“True. Can you fill me in why you’ve attended this party tonight?”

“I really don’t want to hurt your feelings, but…”

“Ah, at last! My dear, I thought that you’ve left without me!” she heard a too familiar voice from behind and felt that someone hooked on her.

‘Act naturally!’ she heard in her head.

“I have to apologize Gerard, but I have something to discuss with the lady” Dave sent a charming smile towards the other vampire, whose face turned expressionless, and Dave started already pulling Liz into the other direction. The blonde man seemed a bit harassed seeing that David snatched his prey away from him, but he didn’t do anything to stop it, just turned around and disappeared on the half-lit corridor.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Liz pulled out her arm from Dave’s grip.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Don’t ask back! And by the way it’s none of your business and don’t you dare to touch me again without my permission, you sleaze!”

“Uh-oh, these are hard words, Liz” he backed her to the wall.

“Well, well… You’ve already forgot why you’ve earned them?” anger flashed in her eyes, which turned more bright.

“Oh I remember” he slid his hand onto her slim waist.

“I’ve told you not to touch me!” the air started smoldering around her. Dave pulled his hand back, but didn’t step away.

“Alright. I didn’t save you from Gerard to burn me afterwards.”

“I could do that easily!”

“Really? Then how would you finish off the hundreds of vampires which would jump on you?”

“I’d solve it.”

“I guess so. But then you’d miss to carry out your plan, which made you come here tonight.”

“And what’s that?”

“I cannot know everything, but I’m not stupid, I can put two and two together. You’re on a mission again, aren’t you? Otherwise you wouldn’t walk in on your nice legs into such a place. Are you here to kill someone?” he whispered the last sentence “It’d be stupid to do so in such a place filled with vampires – unless the killer wants to attempt suicide.”

“You’re already entombing me?”

“Liz!”

“I owe you no explanation, Dave! And don’t think I’m a fool. I have enough experience. You have no idea…”

“Then enlighten me!”

“No. Instead I’d like to hear why you are here and why do you bother me?”

“To live some social life.”

“Don’t make me laugh!”

“Don’t you believe me?”

“I never did.”

“You’re lying.”

“True. But most of the time my statement covers the truth.”

“Wow, what a surprise! A man can learn something new every day.”

“You’re not a man anymore.”

“True. I meant it allegorically.”

“Great. Then maybe you could let me go to do my business.”

“Why? Is my presence this bothering?”

“More than that after the thing you’d done a few days ago.”

“Listen, you’re right… I can still feel it… And I wanted you to know that I’m sorry! Really sorry. I didn’t want to bite you. Something happened to me and I don’t know what. Something made me completely wild. I came here to figure it out.”

“Great. Good luck with that! And now if you excuse me, I have to arrange something…” she put her hands on Dave’s chest to push him away a bit so she could finally go, but Dave didn’t let it happen so easily.

“Liz, please! I am really sorry! And…”

“And?” she looked at him questioningly.

“And I’m worried about you…” Dave looked away.

She just laughed “You never give up, do you?”

Dave didn’t answer just looked her in the eye then let Liz go. He watched her until she disappeared on the corridor and he went to search for Gabriel. He could feel his presence now.

***

Liz was still in a fret as she walked along the corridor, but she forced herself to calm down – concentrating even more to hide her power. She lost control over it a few minutes ago and thanks to Dave’s boorishness some of it “leaked out”. But now she had a task to do, she had to close her anger inside – she’ll have time to think it over when she gets home. For a few moments she stopped in the shadows to take a few deep breaths, calming herself down. After a little concentration she already felt better and as she opened her eyes she started walking, one of her ears following the speech the evening’s host gave.

Slowly she reached the box where her targets were sitting behind the heavy brocade curtain. She hid most of her face behind her black lace fan as she passed the aware guards. There were two of them on both sides of the door and two other one were leaning against the wall opposite them. Their intense gaze followed her every move and she could feel that they tried to use their mental tricks on her to read her intentions, but her brain was already closed – they had no chance to look into her head.

She let her gaze wander onto the corridor’s walls – as if she just admired the paintings – and slowly left the guards behind. It won’t be easy. She has to figure out a quick and effective method to kill her targets. She gracefully walked into the neighboring box where her escort was sitting in his elegant suit.

“Did you manage to size things up?” he leaned to her – this time his long hair didn’t tickle her shoulder, because it was in a ponytail – and breathed his question into her ear.

“Yes. It won’t be easy, but I’ll solve it” she answered then waved to Thomas to stay silent. She closed her eyes to avoid all visual stimuli, sharpened her senses and concentrated on the quiet conversations in the next box.

***

“Gabriel, my old friend!” Dave held out his right hand to the tall vampire with honey-blonde wavy hair, whose hazel eyes flashed as he noticed his friend. Dave noticed that playful, silly light in the familiar look. Gabriel’s brown irises still had that golden ring around it. The ex-singer always mused how many women he could have made crazy with this kind of eyes.

“David Gahan! Well, well, well. Nice to see you again. Lately you’ve disappeared!” he waved towards a chair. Their box was on the second floor, opposite the stage. Dave sat down next to the other vampire and slightly shrugged his suit-covered shoulder.

“You know how it is… sometimes you have to disappear from the observing eyes…” he rolled his eyes. As he let his gaze wander on the other boxes he spotted Liz and Thomas on the first floor, but now he didn’t care too much with it, he turned back to his friend.

“Well yes, it’s familiar. I guess leading your clan takes a lot of your time as well…” he held out his glass. Dave filled his own with some blood then they clank glasses, the characteristic sound of crystal quickly getting lost in the hall.

“Yes” he nodded after a sip “Although luckily everything goes well. My commissioner holds things in his hands. But this isn’t the cause I wanted to meet you.”

“I’m listening” he waved for him to continue.

Dave looked around. He couldn’t be sure that there wasn’t someone spying on them.

“Fancy a nice walk outside?” he smiled.

“As you wish” Gabriel stood up, flashing his sharp canines as he smiled and after a minute they were already walking on the roof, avoiding the slippery spots with cat-like moves. They used to go hunting this way a lot.

“So? What’s this all about?” Gabriel squinted at him. In the light of the full moon his fair hair looked white as the soft breeze played with a few wavy tufts. Before he went on he examined Dave with his intense stare “Somehow you’re different. Much more… strong and hard.”

“I knew that you’ll feel it… Somewhere I’m glad that I gained more power, but I’m worried because of the way it’d happened.”

“And that’d be?” he held on to a hundreds of years old gargoyle. For a few minutes they walked quietly while Dave collected his thoughts.

“I need your help, Gabriel” he whispered staring at the stars “I know it won’t be for free.”

“What kind of help do you need?” he frowned questioningly.

“I need information about a certain topic. It’s very important and top secret” he looked at him to emphasize the importance of the last sentence.

“I see. Go on!” he looked at him with more curiosity “What did you do again?”

“You remember the big clean-up a few years ago in New York, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You were one of those few who could resist Elizabeth Townsend’s calling.”

“True.”

“You know more about witches than any other person I know, this is why I turn to you” he stopped.

“But what do you want to know?”

“Everything possible. I would like you to find out everything you can about Elizabeth Goldwing.”

“You mean about Elizabeth Townsend’s former life?” he looked at him deep in thought.

“Exactly. I want to know what that witch did in her life. Every last detail – or at least the things you can find out. And everything about witch blood and its effect. I need every little detail. Will you do it?”

“I will” he nodded seriously “But… what had happened, Dave?”

“I tasted her blood and… something has changed in me… My Beast broke loose and wants her…” he added and saw that Gabriel’s pupils became small black spots. Dave knew that he was sitting in deep shit.

 

(To be continued...)


End file.
